


Don't Dwell On It

by ScarletInWonderland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Hope, Jealousy, Memories, Monologue, One Shot, Regret, Sadness, Truth, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletInWonderland/pseuds/ScarletInWonderland
Summary: **Takes place during episode 82 of Lore Olympus**Sometimes you have to live with the choices you have made.~ Hera reminisces about her relationship with Hades over the centuries ~





	Don't Dwell On It

**Author's Note:**

> This has fanfic been inspired by the song Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the song. You can find the words in the notes section at the bottom

“You’ve finally outgrown me”

She deleted the message from her phone. Part of her was thankful that she’d missed it. She knew it was a call that would be coming. She’d known it for centuries, but for it to happen here, now - well that was something altogether different. She couldn’t help but feel pained by it, but also curiously pleased. This time wasn’t like all the other times they had called it off. She knew from the sincerity in his voice. He was gentle and caring, as always, yet there was a steadfastness to his words. One that she had never heard before. And, she knew the reason.

She walked from the her hiding place by the deep velvet curtains towards the dark oak desk in the corner of the room; a content smile on her face. It complemented beautifully the deep purple curtains and furnishings. Upon, it sat a large white book. The book was simple; heavy, solid and free of any decoration. She lifted it into her arms and made towards the lush purple couch in the centre of the room. She lowered herself on to the couch and bustled backwards until she was sat comfortably against the cushions.

Once she was settled, she rested the book in her lap. She ran her hands over the cover as if to reacquaint herself with it. She opened the book at the middle page, and then flicked through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. It held a cute photo of Persephone held in place with heart stickers. It had been taken several years ago when she was 16, but It didn’t capture the young woman she had become. She remembered the discussion with Demeter about potential suitors. Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes where three that she had suggested. Hera had also reminded Demeter that there weren’t a lot of available Goddesses, and that one as especially beautiful as Persephone would be highly sought after. She remembered Demeter sneering, and declaring that her daughter was not ready to think about such things. That was as far as that conversation had gone. Hera had not broached the subject with Demeter again, instead she vowed to speak to Persephone herself about these things directly.

“Let’s see. Hades will make an honourable suitor for Persephone. I only hope the idiot can work it out for himself.”

That subtle pain in her chest returned, and she found her thoughts dwelling on Hades.

_He better not mess this up_.

She couldn’t intervene even if she wanted to. She had done all she could to help the situation, but she knew he wasn’t not the most observant. She wondered if he even knew that Persephone was flirting with him in the garden. He was by no means an idiot, but he sometimes had a blind spot and in this case, it was Persephone. She remembered when she was his blind spot.

She sighed. It felt like a lifetime ago. In fact, it was a lifetime ago. He had been her first. He was gentle and sincere, but he was…broken. He needed her more than she needed him, but it was nice to feel needed. It made her feel warm inside and in the beginning that was enough for her. She was content, or at least she thought she was. It wasn’t until Zeus turned his attention to her that she realised that she wanted more. She wanted more than Hades could give.

Zeus had swept her off her feet, and she fell hard. He knew all the right things to say; all the right things to do. He made her feel like the only person in the world. Made her feel things she had never felt before. He obviously knew about Hades and Hera, but he didn’t care. When Zeus saw something he wanted, he went for it. She admired this in the beginning but in time it would be the cause of so many arguments and so much heart break. 

Zeus never trusted Hades with Hera. So, he tried his hardest to put space between them. Hera was his, but he wasn’t going to take the risk. She remembered the discussions with Zeus about how Hades was the only one up to the challenge of managing the Underworld, and how he would turn it round and make it a thing of a beauty and mystery. She knew it was lies. She knew the stigma that went along with the role. So, they lied to him. Told him it was an honourable and proud position that only Hades could handle. He didn’t argue; he never did. Besides, Zeus never gave him the choice.

She didn’t expect Hades to ask her to go with him – to be his Queen. But the idea of being Queen of the Dead made her stomach turn. She would wither underground. She would shrivel and turn to dust. She wanted to be Queen of the Gods. She wanted to be on Zeus’s right arm. She wanted the power. She wanted Zeus. And she told Hades as much.

She remembered the downcast look on his face. He knew she wouldn’t go with him, but he asked anyway. The deep-seated pain that marked his face made her thankful that he was going away. Far away. Away from her and Zeus. The last thing she needed was to be constantly reminded of how selfish she was. 

Things were great. She was Queen of the Gods. On the arm of the King of the Gods. She was where she wanted to be. The only moments of doubt she had was when she clocked eyes with Hades across a room, and for a moment she could feel his caress. She could feel his large hands on her. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was undoubtedly feeling the same. Fortunately for her he never came to many events, so she was able to keep a lid on it. And then she became a mother. Something she wasn’t sure she wanted, but she loved it. And, then it all fell apart.

Zeus had failed her. He had cheated on her. He begged her forgiveness, and promised he’d never do it again, so she forgave him. Then he cheated again. She forgave him again. He cheated again. She forgave him again. She couldn’t remember how many times it happened before she finally snapped. She couldn’t remember why this time it was different. Why this time she had stormed out of the house and into her car. Why this time she had ended up at Hades’ house. But she never questioned it. Neither did he. He knew what she needed when he saw her standing at his doorstep. It was the first time they had been together in so long, just the two of them. He was no longer the man that she had loved, once so broken and small. He was something more. This time she needed him more than he needed her. This time, and the next time, and the time after that. Hades never failed her. He would love her the way she needed, but she could never fully love him in return.

She knew it wasn’t right. She wasn’t any better than Zeus, but she told herself it was different. Hades wasn’t just anyone. He was her first. Did that make it worse? They would always agree that this time would be the last time, but then Zeus would do something, and they would end up back in each other’s arms. Hades never instigated it, but he would do whatever was needed to make her feel better. She was happy to keep it that way. 

Zeus even suggested trying to marry Hades off. He was obviously very lonely down there. But the idea of Hades with someone else made her stomach turn so she made excuses. No one would want to live down there. No one would want to Queen of the Dead. And besides, who could compare to her anyway? She was the Queen of the Gods. She had spoiled Hades.

Then _she_ came on the scene. Of all the nymphs he could have hooked up, why did it have to be her. Minthe was horrible. Hera instantly disliked her. She was also insulted that he would lower himself so. Minthe was using him, and he knew it. When Hera confronted him, he said that she was the best he could get. The only one who could accept him. He deserved better. He was a King, and he deserved a Queen. Damned if she would let Minthe be Queen.

There had been one time when she needed Hades after Zeus had been caught red handed pursuing a mortal woman. Hera showed up at his door, only to find that she was there - although by the looks of things she would rather have been any place else. As soon as she clocked Hera, she was all over Hades. It made her sick to look at them. Hades registered the look of disappointment on Hera’s face. She took her leave and returned to her husband. That was the last time she had went to him. Well, the last time before today. 

She didn’t know why she kissed him, and she genuinely felt bad that she did. She always gave her own feelings priority. Hades had been assaulted by that trash nymph and suffered a mental break, but all she could think about was the argument she had with Zeus and how she wanted to feel something. Something other than the familiar sting of pain.

But it had all ended so well. What were the chances of Persephone showing up at her house today? Surely the Fates must have had a hand in this. It was clear from what she saw of them in the garden that Persephone genuinely cared for Hades, and Hades for her. They way they interacted; the shy smiles and sly touches. It appeared that Hades had forgotten all about the events of the morning. This was something that Hera could never give Hades. It was something he deserved.

Of course, so deserved some good too. And the idea of marrying off Persephone to one of her own sons made her smile. She would love to have a daughter-in-law like Persephone.

Ping…Ping

Hera’s reverie was broken by the ping of a text alert. She picked up her phone to see who had texted, only to be confronted by a series of very intimate images. She recognised then in an instant. It was her husband. She felt her blood boil.

_Zeus…_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Well, maybe I'm a crook  
For stealing your heart away  
Yeah, maybe I'm a crook  
For not caring for it
> 
> Yeah, maybe I'm a  
Bad, bad, bad  
Bad person  
Well, baby, I know
> 
> And these fingertips  
Will never run through your skin  
And those bright blue eyes  
Can only meet mine  
Across the room  
Filled with people that are  
Less important than you
> 
> All cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love
> 
> You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love You
> 
> So I think it's best  
We both forget  
Before we dwell on it  
The way you held me so tight  
All through the night, till  
It was near  
Morning
> 
> Cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love
> 
> You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love You


End file.
